Guest characters
Guest characters * 99 - Disney's Lilo & Stitch * 100 - Marvel: Spider-Man, Hulk, Wolverine * 101 - Crash Bandicoot * 102 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame * 103 - VeggieTales * 104 - Disney's Dumbo * 105 - Dirty Dancing (1987) * 106 - Pac-Man * 107 - The Black Cauldron * 108 - The Cat in the Hat * 109 - Disney's Hercules * 110 - Disney's Bambi * 111 - Sesame Street * 112 - Resident Evil * 113 - Metal Gear * 114 - Disney's Peter Pan * 115 - The Great Mouse Detective * 116 - Super Mario * 117 - Disney's Pocahontas * 118 - Sonic X * 121 - Space Jam with Looney Tunes * 122 - The Brave Little Toaster * 123 - Disney/Pixar The Incredibles (2004) * 124 - Shrek (2001) * 125 - Pokemon (1998) * 126 - Spongebob Squarepants * 127 - Final Destination series * 128 - An American Tail * 129 - Barney & Friends (1992) * 130 - Franklin (1997) * 131 - Monsters Inc (2001) * 132 - Caillou (Season 4) * 133 - Bananas & Pajamas (1992) * 134 - Rugrats (1998) * 135 - The Little Mermaid (1989) * 136 - Babe (1995) * 137 - The Rescuers Down Under * 138 - Finding Nemo * 139 - Stanley (Playhouse Disney) * 140 - Arthur (1996) * 141 - Disney's Beauty and the Beast * 142 - The Save Ums * 143 - The Land Before Time * 144 - The Lion King * 145 - Pinky Dinky Doo * 146 - The Jungle Book (1967) * 147 - Disney/Pixar Inside Out (2015) * 148 - The Legend of Zelda * 149 - Rolie Polie Olie * 150 - Troddlers * 151 - We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * 152 - Kirby Right Back at Ya * 153 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * 154 - The Simpsons * 155 - Little Bear (1995) * 156 - The Fifth Element (1997) Ending * 99 - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) rescues Lilo (Lilo & Stitch). * * 100 - Pac-Man (Pac-Man World 3) rescues Spider-Man (Marvel). * * 101 - Taran (The Black Cauldron) rescues Crash Bandicoot. * * 102 - Sadler (Exile (Sega Genesis)/Turbografx) rescues Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame). * * 103 - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) rescues Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales). * * 104 - Michael (Rock with Barney (1991) rescues Dumbo (Disney's Dumbo). * * 105 - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) rescues Johnny Castle (Dirty Dancing (1987). * * 106 - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) rescues Pac-Man. * * 107 - Milhouse (The Simpsons) rescues Taran (The Black Cauldron). * * 108 - Billy (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) rescues The Cat in the Hat. * * 109 - Tuff (Kirby Right Back at Ya) rescues Hercules (Disney's Hercules). * * 110 - Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) rescues Young Thumper (Disney's Bambi). * * 111 - Phineas (Phineas & Ferb) rescues Ernie (Sesame Street). * * 112 - Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) rescues Claire Redfield (Resident Evil 2). * * 113 - LIlo (Lilo & Stitch (2002) rescues Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid). * * 114 - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) rescues Peter Pan (Disney's Peter Pan) * * 115 - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) rescues Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * * 116 - Arthur Read (Arthur (1996) rescues Toad (Super Mario). * * 117 - Rosie (Caillou) rescuers Pocahontas (Disney's Pocahontas). * * 118 - Mario (Super Mario RPG Legend of the Seven Stars) rescues Sonic (Sonic X). * * 121 - Young Simba (The Lion King (1994) rescues Bugs Bunny (Space Jam). * * 122 - Caillou in grey shirt (Caillou (Season 1) rescues Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster). * * 123 - Troddler (Troddlers (SNES/Amiga) rescues Dash Parr (The Incredibles (2004). * * 124 - Fievel (An American Tail (1986) rescues Donkey (Shrek (2001). * * 125 - Toad (Mario Party 7) rescues PIkachu (Pokemon (1998). * * 126 - Bart (The Simpsons rescues Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants). * * 127 - Amy Rose (Sonic X) rescues Wendy (Final Destination 3). * * 128 - Nemo (Finding Nemo (2003) rescues Fievel (An American Tail). * * 129 - Claire Redfield (Resident Evil 2) rescues Shawn (Barney & Friends (1992). * * 130 - Tails (Sonic X) rescues Franklin (Franklin (1997). * * 131 - Kirby (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) rescues Mike (Monsters Inc.). * * 132 - Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) rescues Caillou (Caillou (Season 4). * * 133 - Stanley Griff (Stanley (Playhouse Disney) rescues B1 and B2 (Bananas in Pajamas (1992). * * 134 - Piglet (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) rescues Tommy Pickles (Rugrats (1998). * * 135 - Bugs Bunny (Space Jam) rescues Flounder (The Little Mermaid). * * 136 - Woody (Toy Story (1995) rescues Babe Pig (Babe (1995). * * 137 - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) rescues Cody (The Rescuers Down Under). * * 138 - Franklin (Franklin (1997) rescues Nemo (Finding Nemo). * * 139 - Sonic (Sonic X) rescues Stanley Griff (Stanley (Playhouse Disney). * * 140 - Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) rescues Arthur Read (Arthur (1996). * * 141 - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time (1988) rescues Lumiere (Disney's Beauty and the Beast). * * 142 - Yoshi (Super Smash Bros Melee) rescues Jazzi (The Save-Ums) * * 143 - Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) rescues Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * * 144 - Oliver (Oliver & Company) rescues Young Simba (The Lion King). * * 145 - Young Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) rescues Tyler (Pinky Dinky Doo). * * 146 - Little Bear (Little Bear (1995) rescues Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967). * * 147 - Toadette (Mario Party 7) rescues Riley (Disney/Pixar Inside Out (2015). * * 148 - Dash Parr (Disney/Pixar The Incredibles (2004) rescues Link (The Legend of Zelda) * * 149 - Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) rescues Olie (Rolie Polie Olie). * * 150 - Abe (Oddworld Abe's Oddysee) rescues Hokus (Troddlers). * * 151 - Pikachu (Pokemon the First Movie) rescues Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story). * * 152 - Olie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) rescues Tuff (Kirby Right Back at Ya). * * 153 - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats (1998) rescues Rabbit (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh). * * 154 - Shawn (Barney & Friends (1992) rescues Bart (The Simpsons). * * 155 - Donkey (Shrek (2001) rescues Little Bear (Little Bear (1995). * * 156 - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch (2002) rescues Korben Dallas (The Fifth Element).